leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
PM004
Obtain the Moon Stone!!/' ' (Japanese: 月の石を手に入れる！！ Obtain the Moon Stone!!) is the fourth chapter of the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga. Plot After a lengthy journey from Pewter City, , and Pikachu all stop to camp out for the night. Red complains that he is hungry that that they haven't eaten anything in two days, when he notices that Clefairy had caught some fish and is now gorging out on one. Seeing the other fish, Red tries to take it from Clefairy, but Clefairy protests by saying that he is saving the other fish for himself tomorrow. The two struggle over the fish which then slips out of their hands and flies into Pikachu's mouth, and is eaten whole by the mouse Pokémon. Dismayed, Clefairy insists that it is now Pikachu's responsibility to catch them more fish and leads him to a river, telling the Pokémon to use its tail as a lure. Red doesn't believe that this is a very good idea, and warns the two that Pikachu's electricity will electrocute the fish. Clefairy ignores Red and insists that Pikachu follows with the idea. Just as Pikachu dips his tail into the water, all of the fish in the river are electrocuted just as red predicted. Now having piles of fish to eat, the trio all gather around their campfire to eat their fish. As they eat, a unexpectedly dives in and snatches away one of Clefairy's fish. Clefairy demands that his food be returned, but the Zubat refuses and Clefairy responds by tackling it. The Zubat spirals down to the ground, but then starts to glow after it crashes, evolving into a . The Golbat then angrily chases after Clefairy, threatening to drink his blood. Suddenly a Poké Ball is thrown and captures the Golbat. then shortly steps into view, having been the one who captured the Golbat. Green takes the moment to mock the three before turning to leave, saying that he has no time to waste on them and announcing that he intends to capture all one hundred fifty-one Pokémon, including the rumored Pokémon . This bothers Red, and he becomes more determined to surpass his rival in any way, and tries to think of other ways to catch more Pokémon. Red ponders that if Pikachu were to evolve, then maybe he would have a better chance. Clefairy adds that he can evolve too, and Red immediately asks how he could evolve. Taking this opportunity, Clefairy lies to Red that he has to eat a lot of food, and Red quickly runs off to search for something delicious. Before long he returns with a buffet of fruit and Clefairy starts to chow down. Next he says that he has to take a hot bath, which is also provided for him, however instead of evolving right afterward, Clefairy falls asleep, and Red angrily starts to beat him up and demands that Clefairy be more serious about the matter. Now telling the truth, Clefairy explains to Red that there is a special stone called the Moon Stone somewhere in Mt. Moon that will let Clefairy evolve. Red is convinced and becomes motivated to search for it. The trio decide to search for the stone in the grass, and stop when Red asks Clefairy what the stone looks like. Clefairy responds that he doesn't know because he has never seen it before, and Red yells at him again. They are both soon interrupted by a sleeping in a tree, telling them to be quiet. Clefairy recognizes this Snorlax and explains to Red that this Snorlax has lived around Mt. Moon for one hundred years and is very wise. Clefairy decides to ask the Snorlax if it had seen a Moon Stone, and Snorlax responds that a Gym Leader named Misty from Cerulean City has one of the Moon Stones. Excited, Red and Clefairy head directly to the city. When they all arrive at their destination, the trio are surprised to find that the Gym is in the middle of a river, with seemingly no way to get across. As they try to figure out a way inside, Misty then shortly approaches them, and Clefairy notices what he assumes to be the Moon Stone being worn around her neck. Misty tells them that if they want her Moon Stone, they will have to battle her for it. Clefairy is determined and accepts the challenge, but quickly changes his mind just as Misty's surfaces from the river. Clefairy tries to flee, but Red manages to catch him and pulls him back into the battle. Both are met with Misty's taunts that Clefairy is such a cowardly Pokémon, which offends Clefairy. Entering the battle, Clefairy attempts to jump and land a kick at Blastoise, but ends up flying over Blastoise as it its head into its shell, and Clefairy crashes into the Gym's wall. Returning to the battle, Clefairy then tries to use a large stick to flip Blastoise over onto its shell, but is instead just slapped away by the larger Pokémon. Now Misty decides to get serious, and commands her Blastoise to give their opponent a sample of one of their attacks. Two pumps are then injected from Blastoise's shell, with one pump going into the river that sucks up the water and produces a attack. The water attack slams Clefairy back into the Gym wall, but he manages to find the strength to create a which repels the water. Red laughs at how easy it is to deflect the water attack, but Misty tells him to look again as seashells and other debris start to pour out from the pumps as well, which hit Clefairy and dunks him into the river. Unfortunately, Clefairy cannot swim, and Red just sits down as he hopelessly watches his Pokémon sink below the surface. Suddenly the water around the Gym starts to lower and before long, Clefairy can be seen sucking up all of the water, which balloons him into an enormous size. The water is then expelled directly at Blastoise, and the blast is powerful enough to send Blastoise flying off into the sky. Misty admits defeat and approaches Red and Clefairy to hand them their Moon Stone, when a mysterious figure unexpectedly appears and snatches the stone out from her hands. Green then shortly arrives and asks if anyone had seen Mew pass by, which can only mean that it was Mew who had stolen the stone. Red wonders what Mew could want with the stone, and the trio heads off to locate the legendary Pokémon to get their rightful reward back. Major events * defeats Misty. Debuts Humans * Misty Pokémon debuts * * * * * Characters Humans * * * Misty Pokémon * * * (Misty's) * * * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) Trivia 004 de:Kapitel 4 (Pokémon Pocket Monsters) zh:PPM004